charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Gosalyn Mallard
Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard is the adopted daughter of Drake "Darkwing Duck" Mallard. She was voiced by the late Christine Cavanaugh. Most of the show is based on Drake and Gosalyn's father-daughter relationship. Gosalyn is a very spunky, athletic, cute, spirited and tomboyishly beautiful 9-year-old who often gets into trouble. Despite her cuteness and beauty, she is very bright and often finds loopholes within her own promises allowing her to get her way. Darkly Dawns the Duck In the first cliffhanger, formerly a TV movie, Gosalyn is the deuteragonist. She plays a big part in the plan to unleash the Waddlemeyer Ramrod. She starts as an orphan, living her caretaker Mrs. Cavanaugh, until Darkwing rescues her from Taurus Bulba and minions. Eventually, she got adopted by Darkwing's alter ego Drake Mallard. Justice Ducks Unite In the second cliffhanger, Gosalyn is reduced to a supporting character, where she doesn't have much of a major role anymore. Instead, Morgana takes the lead, and becomes a member of the Justice Ducks, along with Darkwing. Despite this, Gosalyn still sticks around to help form the team. Background Gosalyn was an orphan who lost of all of her biological relatives after her grandfather, Professor Waddlemeyer, died. Before his death, Professor Waddlemeyer developed a highly destructive government secret weapon called the Waddlemeyer Ramrod. In a dastardly attempt to steal the Ramrod and arm it, the nefarious Taurus Bulba kidnapped the professor's last known living relative, young Gosalyn, thinking she knew the secret arming code. Fortunately, Gosalyn was rescued by Darkwing Duck, who kept her safe in his secret hideout atop a tower on the Audubon Bridge. Unbeknownst to Gosalyn, Prof. Waddlemeyer had secretly taught the code to her in a lullaby he used to sing to her each night. Bulba learned of the secret and was nearly able to carry out his threat. Darkwing, with the help of his sidekick, Launchpad McQuack, was able to save Gosalyn and the world. During their time together, Gosalyn and Drake grew quite fond of each other, and he eventually adopted her. Knowing her adoptive father's secret identity, she too has occasionally donned a crime-fighting costume. First she called herself the "Crimson Quackette," but later, after developing an interest in archery, she began calling herself the archer QuiverWing Quack. Her first appearance as QuiverWing Quack was in the episode of the same name "QuiverWing Quack", where she was instrumental in defeating the plans of Negaduck. Later, in "Paint Misbehavin' " she helped to defeat the criminal Splatter Phoenix. Gos' best friend is the brainy young Honker Muddlefoot, who also knows of Drake Mallard's superhero identity. When Gos decided to become a superhero Honker was drafted as her sidekick, the Arrow Kid, and they proved themselves to an adoring public against. The theme of Gosalyn wanting to be her father's sidekick or a superhero in her own right was a continuing thread in the series. Taurus Bulba is the only villain that Gosalyn is afraid of. Quotes *''"Keen gear!"'' *''"Go to my room? See, you never treat me like a hero! You just treat me like your baby girl!"'' Gosalyn after an argument with her father *''"Dad, help me!"'' *''"Darkwing Duck won't let you get away with this!"'' *"All right, you asked for it! Suck gas, evil doers!" *''"I'm not afraid of your old gas gun!"'' *"Honker, help us!" *''"And I used to gripe when he sent me to my room."'' *"What's the matter? Chicken?" *"Eight o'clock bedtime? Bummer. Sounds like Dad, though." *"Darkwarrior?" *"Launchpad!" *''"AAH! Hey! Let go of me, let me go! Darkwing Duck is gonna crunch you like a stale corn chip!"'' -Gosalyn kidnapped by Taurus Bulba *''"What? Attack of the Vampires with Fangs and Tentacles is a classic!"'' *''"Give it up, Negadope! You've been outclassed by Quiverwing Quack!"'' *''"Help!"'' *''"All right, hold it. This isn't you, I think that inside you're still Darkwing Duck, and you're still my dad." - Gosalyn confronting Darkwarrior Duck'' *''"Negaduck! Here I come, ready or not!"'' -Gosalyn preparing to confront Negaduck External links *Gosalyn Mallard - DisneyWiki Category:Tomboys Category:Ducks Category:Female Category:Disney characters Category:Kids Category:Mischievous characters Category:Cute characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Orphans Category:Orange Hair Category:Pigtailed characters Category:Darkwing Duck Characters Category:DuckTales Characters